The Scare Prank
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: The Bellas go to a cabin in the woods for Halloween and Beca expresses her worries about what could happen. Chloe takes it upon herself to ask the Bellas to help prank Beca.


"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to a cabin," Beca asks, looking over at Chloe in the passenger's seat.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaims, "It's going to be a great time, plus, all the other Bellas are going to be there!"

"Sure, but it's halloween, there are literally movies on going out to a cabin in the woods, and why it's a bad idea. We should just turn around."

"Nothing is going to happen, Beca," Chloe says, "You're just paranoid."

Beca rolls her eyes, "Whatever, don't come crying to me when you get scared."

Chloe laughs, "I love you too."

* * *

 _Later that Night_

The Bellas are all gathered around a small coffee table in the living room, monopoly spread across the table.

"Haha! That's $1,500, bitch!" Beca exclaims, "Thank you hotels!"

Amy looks down at her small money pile, "Yeah, I don't have that Capt."

"Looks like another falls beneath me!" Beca says, "Gimme your stuff!"

Amy groans and slides her stuff across the table to Beca.

"You take this game way too seriously," Stacie says.

"This is not just a game, Stacie. This is life."  
"No, I think that's a different game," Aubrey says.

Beca glares at Aubrey, "Who asked you?"

"Wow babe, calm down," Chloe says, putting a hand on Beca's thigh, "It's just a game."

"No, it's no-"

Beca stops as the lights in the cabin flicker.

"Uhm, what was that?"

"The light just flickered," CR says.

"No shit, really?" Stacie asks sarcastically.

Beca looks at Chloe, "See I told you this would happen."

"Nothing happened, the lights are still on, they just flickered."

The lights flicker once more, but don't turn back on.

"You were saying?" Beca asks.

"I'm scared of the dark," Emily says.

A short scream is heard.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Emily screams.

Emily's screams get further and further away.

"Oh god," Beca starts freaking out, "Chloe I can't see you, but I want you to know, I told you so. I told you this would happen!"

Chloe grabs her phone and turns her flashlight on.

"What do we do?" Stacie asks.

"We need to leave," Beca says.

"What about Emily?"

"It's too late for her," Beca says standing up, "I'm leaving."

The rest of the Bellas stand up.

"We can't leave Emily, she's freshmeat, she's going to continue the Bellas legacy," Flo says.

"Well, not anymore," Beca says.

"Beca, you're overreacting," Aubrey says.

"Wow, in a life or death situation and still disagreeing with me, really?"

"We're fine, Emily was just being dramatic," Aubrey says, "Follow me, it sounded like she was going this way."

Beca turns her phone flashlight on and follows Aubrey.

Aubrey screams.

"What?" Beca asks, following Aubrey's gaze.

"Holy shit."

Beca's eyes widen at the blood on the wall. Beca starts pacing back and forth.

"This can't be happening, we're all going to die! I'm leaving!"

Beca turns and runs into the kitchen. Beca frantically looks around for her keys.

"Where are my keys?" Beca asks, "I left them right here on the kitchen coun-!"

Something covers Beca's mouth and grabs her. Beca's phone falls out of her hand and onto the floor.

Beca tries screaming and tries to break free of whatever is holding her, but nothing works.

Beca is dragged outside, and is tied to a pole.

Beca looks up at the figure who grabbed her, "Don't kill me, please. I just got my dream job and I have a life to live and there are things I haven't done yet."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you," the figure says.

"You're not?" Beca asks.

"No, I would never."

Beca looks up questioningly at the figure, "I'm confused. Not that I want to die, but what?"

The figure takes a step into the light that's projected from a small street light.

"I would never kill you because…"

The figure takes the mask off.

"I love you too much!"

"Chloe?" Beca asks.

Chloe smiles.

"I'm going to kill you, Beale!" Beca shouts.

Chloe laughs, "It was the perfect prank, and the rest of the Bellas helped me set it up!"

Chloe unties Beca from the pole and Beca stands up.

"So Emily is okay?" Beca asks.

"Yes, no one was harmed during this prank!" Chloe says.

"My ego is harmed," Beca says.

Chloe laughs, "Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

"You were freaking out so much!" Aubrey laughs, "I've never seen you so scared before."

I wasn't scared," Beca says, "I was just nervous for our safety."

"So you were scared," Stacie says.

The Bellas laugh.

"I hate you guys," Beca smiles.

"No you don't," CR says.

"Yeah, you love us," Emily says.

"Shut up, Legacy," Amy says.

"Maybe not, but just know, I will get you guys back."

"Uh-huh, sure you will."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, its been a long time since I've posted/updated. I've been really busy, but I thought I would contribute in Pitch Perfect Horror Week at least once. I had some time in between two of my classes (2 1/2 hours to be precise) and decided to quickly whip something up. So my apologies if there are any grammar mistakes or if it feel fast-paced.**

 **~Movies :)**


End file.
